George Custer
George Custer (1839-1876) was a United States Army cavalry commander during the American Civil War and the subsequent wars against the Native Americans of the Western Plains. While he'd demonstrated an exceptional level of aggression and bravery during the Civil War, he is best remembered for his defeat and death at the hands of the Indians in 1876 at the Little Big Horn. George Custer in Southern Victory George Armstrong Custer (1839-1930) was a career officer in the United States Army, eventually retiring at the rank of full general. He saw action in three wars fought between the United States and the Confederate States. In the War of Secession, he served as an aide to General George McClellan at the Army of the Potomac's headquarters; he arose as one of the few victorious U.S. commanders in the Second Mexican War; and he was in many ways the United States' military hero of the Great War. Although he'd fought in the War of Secession, it was in the Second Mexican War that Custer rose in the national conciousness. He commanded a cavalry regiment which helped pacify the first Mormon rebellion in Utah. Custer and his superior, John Pope, developed such a brutal policy against Mormons and suspected polygamists, that the hearts and minds of the citizens of Utah were forever lost to the United States. Nonetheless, Pope and Custer broke the rebellion, forcing the Mormons to quietly simmer for the next three decades. However, it was the fighting in Montana that put Custer's star on the rise, as he had an important role in one of the few victories the U.S. had in that war: the defeat of a British force commanded by Charles George Gordon. Custer had help from Theodore Roosevelt's Unauthorized Regiment, and Colonel Henry Welton's Seventh Infantry. The later had put the newly introduced Gatling guns to use in mowing down British infantry, despite Custer's contempt for the the modern weapons. This battle was to shape Custer's remaining career. His beloved brother Tom was killed by British forces, and this instilled in Custer a lifelong hatred for the Canadians. The fact that the war had ended just prior to the battle added salt to the wound. Further, as the facts of the battle were sorted and credit parsed, Custer found himself in competition with Roosevelt for the national limelight. The two were to remain bitter rivals for the remainder of their lives. Finally, despite the obvious success of the gatling guns, Custer maintained a certain contempt for modernity, believing that battles could be won by sheer numbers alone, a belief he put into operation during the Great War with horrifying results. In the Great War, Custer was given command of the US First Army in Kentucky. Many of his policies were questionable, including his insistance of sending his infantry straight at the enemy without consideration for the defensive positions allowed by trench warfare. This myopia cost many lives, despite the best efforts and advice of his adjutant, Major Abner Dowling. Dowling was quietly contemptuous of Custer's vanity. Not only did Custer continue to dye his long hair blond, he drank surreptiously and pursued women less than half his age and, for that matter, less than a third of his age. In spite of himself, Custer became a hero. His approach of throwing men into the lines eventually wore down the C.S. Army opposing him, with its far more limited manpower. Moreover, despite his disdain for military modernity, Custer was one of the first people to see the importance barrels could have in war. Against the stated wishes of the General Staff, with the aid of then-Lt. Colonel Irving Morrell, he planned and successfully executed the Barrel Roll Offensive, the breakthrough which ultimately led to U.S. victory on the Kentucky Front. He was promoted to full (four-star) general. Custer expressed the hope that the U.S. would prosecute the war until the C.S. ceased to exist, and while understanding the pragmatic concessions made by President Theodore Roosevelt, nonetheless was disappointed that the war was not an absolute victory. After starring in the Remembrance Day victory parade of 1918, Custer experienced a depressing stretch of menial duties at the US War Department in Philadelphia. When the US expelled the British from all of Canada and occupied the country, Custer asked his rival Theodore Roosevelt (who was elected president in 1912) to give him command of occupation forces. Roosevelt, remembering the bitter feelings after the Second Mexican War, initially refused but later relented and named Custer military governor of Canada. There, Custer tried to bring a stop to the ongoing rebellion. His success was limited, but he remained popular among Americans--and hated by Canadians. In 1922, he was forced to retire by the first Socialist President Upton Sinclair. During a farewell tour of Canada, Arthur McGregor tried to kill him by throwing a bomb into his car. Custer, long suspicious of the prolific terrorist, caught the bomb and returned it to McGregor, killing him. Custer did not prove very adaptable to retirement. He never quite understood that perhaps he'd lived too long after the Great War. Even Abner Dowling, by then serving under General John Pershing in Utah, the one man who knew Custer best, and probably hated him the most, was moved to tears by the sad state of Custer's life. Custer died in 1930 and was buried in Arlington, West Virginia. This was in response to Roosevelt's burial there in 1924. Jake Featherston railed against the humiliation of having a hated US general buried in Robert E. Lee's plantation. Armstrong Grimes was named for Custer. Category:Americans Category:Articles With Many Categories Category:Died of Natural Causes Category:Democrats Category:Generals Category:Military Governors Category:Historical figure Category:POVs Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:Smokers Category:Would-Be Assassinations Category:Soldiers of the American Civil War Category:Soldiers of the War of Secession Category:Soldiers of the Second Mexican War Category:Soldiers of the Great War Category:Killed In Action